Wolf's Rain: The leyend of Amaterasu
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Una misteriosa loba blanca aparece en la ciudad. ¿Por qué huele tan bien?, ¿por qué es tan hermosa? ¿Acaso conoce a la chica de la flor? ¿y qué hay de ese misterioso poder que tiene?   Todas las respuestas y mucho más... aviso salto temporal
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolf's Rain: La leyenda de Amaterasu**_

Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada decirles que este es un crossover de Wolf's Rain y Naruto. Todo será de wolf's rain a excepción de Ino que será de Naruto. La historia comienza entre el capítulo 2 y el 3. Aquí les dejo el prologo!

PROLOGO

Una loba blanca con marcas rojas corría a mucha velocidad por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, le perseguían, un cazador le perseguía. Estaba herida, sola y desorientada. Lo único que recordaba de su vida era la mañana de ese mismo día y nada más. Ni amigos, ni familiares, ni nada de su infancia… nada. La loba llegó a un cruce y giró a la derecha. Una calle sin salida, estaba encerrada. La perro/ lobo de Quent la acorraló en una de las esquinas, esperando por su amo. Cuando Quent llegó empezó a maldecirla por la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta allí. Mandó apartarse a Blue su perra, y le apuntó a la cabeza, a continuación disparó.

*xXx*

No muy lejos de allí, concretamente dos callejones más lejos dos jóvenes conversaban mientras comían unos perritos calientes. El primero era alto y musculoso, tendría sobre unos diecisiete años. Su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos eran azules, muy profundos, azules como el mar. Llevaba una camisa negra y por encima una chaqueta de cuero negra con las mangas remangadas; Llevaba también unos jeans azules con unas convers negras, su pelo como siempre, iba un poco desarreglado, pero dándole un toque más varonil. Es muy frío y violento cuando se le enfurecía pero era un hombre con el que te sentías seguro. Su meta es alcanzar el paraíso. Su nombre era Kiba. El segundo era un poco más alto y regordete, tendría uno dieciocho años. Su pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos eran de un color miel, bastante oscuros. Solía llevar un collar negro con una placa de placa que citaba una X. Su ropa habitual era una sudadera amarilla y negra y por debajo una camiseta de manga larga negra, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos de tela, grises y negros, y para terminar llevaba unas zapatillas negras de deporte. Es muy vago y bonachón y también un poco pervertido y glotón. Acompañará a Kiba en su viaje hacia el paraíso.

Kiba no crees que es demasiado riesgo… — Hige no pudo acabar de hablar puesto que un disparo resonó en las cercanías seguido de un aullido de dolor. — ¿Escuchaste eso?— Kiba asintió. Los dos se miraron entre sí, se levantaron rápidamente de las escaleras donde estaban sentados y corrieron hasta el origen del disparo.

*xXx*

Una loba blanca con marcas rojas se agazapaba encima de un cubo de basura, bañada en su propia sangre; Tenía una herida de bala en el costado derecho muy cerca de su cuello, aparte de esa tenía muchas cortadas y mordidas por todo el cuerpo. La loba sin poder sostenerse más se calló de encima del cubo de basura inconsciente, produciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo.

Blue al detectar a los dos muchachos rápidamente se puso a ladrar y a gruñir en su dirección, Quent se giró rápidamente y les apunto con su arma.

Vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí, si dos lobos más se han unido a la fiesta…,¿ lo ves Blue? Te dije que hoy era mi día de suerte, primero mato a esa p*ta que me robó el pedazo de carne… y ahora tengo a dos chavales estúpidos que acuden a su propio funeral… ¡ Jajajajaja! — El viejo Quent se regodeaba de su ''victoria''

Kiba sintió una enorme furia burbujeando en su interior y, sin pensarlo atacó a Quent, le mordió el brazo con sus afilados dientes mientras este, por el susto había disparado a la pared y soltado el arma, incapaz de alcanzarla empezó a darle golpes, Blue por otra parte estaba entretenida intentando morder a Hige. Cuando Quent consiguió sacarse de encima a Kiba agarró su arma y le apuntó con ella. Un disparo, un disparo era lo único que salvaría a Quent, pues era el único que le quedaba. Nuevamente el ruido de un disparo se hizo presente, pero… no un gemido de dolor. Hige había desviado justo a tiempo el cañón de la pistola. Quent estaba perdido, Blue era lo único que tenía para defenderse… ¡no! Blue estaba herida y Quent estaba a merced de los lobos. Sin pensárselo dos veces el viejo agarró a Blue y se fue corriendo de allí. Kiba pensó en perseguirle pero el olor de la sangre le recordó a que había venido. Se dirigió junto con Hige detrás de los cubos de basura y lo que vieron les dejó asombrados: delante de ellos estaba la mujer más bella que habían visto nunca. Su pelo era largo y rubio platino casi blanco y con las puntas acabadas en negro dándole la apariencia de un pincel. Tenía medidas perfectas. Resumiendo era una diosa. Llevaba un kimono blanco y rojo con corte en V desmontable, atípico en los quimonos tradicionales, del lado de la espalda, por delante tenía un corte en M, el kimono constaba de dos piezas cosidas. Llevaba unas mangas muy largas separadas del de éste, las mangas tenían marcas rojas como el kimono en general. ; llevaba unas medias hasta el muslo y ajustadas de color rojo con abertura en W en los dedos (1). Tenía una herida en el pecho que sangraba profusamente. Los jóvenes no lo dudaron y se la llevaron a un lugar seguro para curarla.

*xXx*

Ya habían pasado unas 3 horas desde los sucesos y Kiba y Hige ya habían acabado de curar sus heridas, que podían haber sido mortales.

Nee Kiba ya pasaron varias oras y no despierta, ¿ que crees que le pasa? — Preguntó Hige un tanto preocupado.

No sé, necesitará tiempo para recuperarse— pero antes de poder acabar de hablar, los ojos de la misteriosa chica comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Eran unos ojos azul eléctrico, eran hipnotizantes. La chica se quedó callada mirándolos por largo rato hasta que Hige tomó la palabra.

¡Hola! Soy Hige y este es Kiba, somos lobos como tú, te atacaron antes, ¿recuerdas? Kiba y yo nos encargamos de curarte, ¿Cómo te sientes?

… — La chica no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, solo miraba curiosamente a Kiba.

¿Cómo es tu nombre?— Preguntó Kiba.

Mi nombre es…

*xXx*

Aquí acaba el capítulo. Que les ha parecido? A mí sinceramente no me convence mucho pero bueno! Si alguien no entendió como era el quimono dejo aquí el link en el que me he basado. Espero que les haya gustado. Dentro de poco el próximo cap '' La semidiosa'' Nos leemos! ^^

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=ammy#/d3defct

_**BYE!**_


	2. Cheza

_**Wolf's Rain: The leyend of Amaterasu**_

Hola! De nuevoo aquí vuelvo con un Nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste y comentenn!

**CHEZA**

Cuando salimos de la ciudad nos adentramos en un denso bosque, siguiendo los instintos de Kiba. Hige y Tsume se la pasaban criticando al instinto de Kiba, pues decían que no era muy fiable. Cerrando el grupo íbamos Toboe y yo charlando amenamente. Yo todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que me había pasado con Kiba, y creo que el también.

De un momento a otro dejamos de caminar. ¿Qué había pasado?, parecía que Kiba estaba meditando algo, como si algo no fuera bien. De repente un ruido horrible llenó nuestros oídos, todos levantamos la vista al cielo y allí la vimos, detrás de las nubes estaba una nave de los aristócratas y de allí provenía un olor sumamente atractivo, era como el olor con el que me describieron a mí, es decir a Amaterasu, era la chica de la flor Cheza. Kiba empezó a correr en dirección a la nave mientras los demás lo seguíamos confundidos.

—¿ Porqué persigues esa nave Kiba? ¡Sabes que no podrás alcanzarla!— Gritó Hige por encima de todo el ruido. Pero de repente otra nave apareció en el horizonte siguiendo a la anterior. Unas luces rojas iluminaron el cielo. Eran disparos intentando alcanzar a la nave aristócrata. Nosotros seguíamos corriendo tras la nave.

—¡Esos son asuntos de los aristócratas, nosotros no debemos meternos!- Continuó Hige gritando por encima de los disparos. Kiba se detuvo violentamente y se giró hacia Hige.

—¿ Es que tu no lo sientes?, ¿no lo hueles?, mis instintos me dicen que ella está ahí arriba y debemos encontrarla.— A continuación oímos un ruido sordo y vimos como la nave aristócrata caía, mientras algo muy brillante caía un poco más abajo. Kiba comenzó a correr nuevamente, usando sus instintos como guía.

Corrimos y corrimos durante largo rato hasta que llegamos a una colina muy empinada por la que tuvimos escalar.

—Viene de arriba, es débil pero lo siento —comentó Hige.— Mmm, pero también huele a aristócratas.

—¿ Aristócratas?—preguntó Tsume.—¡Tsk!

—Chicos… allí arriba hay una perturbación espiritual tremenda, no me da buena espina.— dije yo sin fiarme demasiado.

—Es allí, estoy seguro. Mis instintos me lo dicen.— me contestó Kiba.

Cuando llegamos arriba el bosque era aún más espeso que el anterior y la única manera de caminar era por el pequeño camino que se abría paso entre la maleza.

—¿ Qué es lo que me pasa?, me siento emocionado y cálido— dijo un muy confusamente feliz Toboe.

—Mmm, esto es lo que se siente antes de tirarse a una mujer bella…— comentó Hige sonrojado antes de llevarse una de mis famosas patadas que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo.

—¡Pervertido!, ! Es que no aprendes nunca!— grité colocando un pie encima de su espalda y poniendo una cara realmente enfadada.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que se empezó a abrir un poco. A lo lejos se distinguía un gran lago rodeado por un hermoso prado de flores de la luna. En la orilla del lago había una serie de pedestales de piedra y en uno de ellos se encontraba la figura de una joven. Tenía el pelo rosa y llevaba un traje entero blanco con aberturas por todo el cuerpo con los bordes negros y brillos en plata. En el cuello y en las muñecas llevaba una especie de cadenas de oro ya cortadas. Sentí como el corazón de todos se aceleraba al verla, sentí como Kiba se emocionaba, y eso, me partió el corazón. Ella se giró hacia nosotros cuando sintió nuestra presencia. Tenía unos ojos magenta muy grandes y expresivos, estos ojos se clavaron en Kiba. Cuando ella se levantó Kiba comenzó a caminar. Un paso, dos pasos; a cada paso que daba hacia ella mi corazón corría más riesgos de romperse. Kiba ya se había parado delante de ella y pronunció esa palabra, la palabra que destrozó mi corazón. Cheza, ese maldito nombre era el que había acabado conmigo, no un cazador, no un robot, no un aristócrata, … fue ese maldito nombre de esa niñata inofensiva pronunciado por la hermosa voz de Kiba.

Pero eso no fue lo peor cuando ella se puso a acariciarlo en su forma de lobo, y aún más cuando lo abrazó, el alma se me escapó del cuerpo. Quería ponerme a gritar en ese mismo instante, lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos y yo luchaba por no derrumbarme, luchaba porque no quería que los demás vieran cómo me afectaba…¡maldito orgullo! Me hubiera encantado marcharme de allí con tal de no verlos. Kiba se estaba dando la vuelta y yo debía ser la de siempre, pero no podía… asique pensé rápido y utilicé una medida preventiva: me cerré, cree un muro de hielo a mi alrededor infranqueable, o eso era lo que yo quería creer… verlos de la mano caminando juntos uno a la par del otro, no aguantaría mucho más. Cuando Cheza nos llevó a un mirador ella y Kiba se fueron a pasear solos, yo ya no aguantaba más.

Cuando reanudamos la marcha me marché de allí corriendo sigilosa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta pues, había estado ocultando mi olor todo el tiempo asique ahora sería lo mismo, pero, en algún momento se darán cuenta y tendré que volver y eso no me hace ninguna gracia. Ahora estoy escondida debajo de un arbusto llorando, nunca hubiera pensado que algo así me iba a afectar pero, ahora veo la lógica del porqué. Antes no quise darme cuenta y ahora ya es demasiado tarde…

Yo estoy enamorada de Kiba.

*xXx*

Mientras Ino lloraba y pensaba debajo de ese arbusto y los demás seguían de paseo por el bosque, no se daba cuenta que un montón de soldados les rodeaban y, era bastante obvio lo que querían llevarse…

*xXx*

(N/A: Aquí no narra Ino sino un narrador)

Mientras, Kiba y Cheza ya habían llegado al castillo de los Darcia aún sin darse cuenta de que Ino se había marchado hace ya rato. Cheza lo condujo hasta el laboratorio y se puso a llamar a sus creadores.

—¡ Todos ya llegué! — Dijo ella pero paró al darse cuenta de las condiciones del laboratorio: la mayor parte estaba en ruinas y toda la vida que había allí eran ratas e insectos. Pero un instante después algo hizo tambalearse a Cheza: una perturbación espiritual. Cheza cayó de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos y sus ojos se abrían lo más que podían— T-tu amiga la-la diosa… ella está en peli…— no acabo la frase pues un grito escapó de sus labios— ¡Aaaah! * arf , arf* ella es-está he-herida…—nuevamente no pudo acabar la frase pues unos disparos resonaron en el aire y Hige, Toboe y Tsume entraron por la puerta derruida.

—¡Están por todas partes!,¡ tenemos que escapar!— gritó Hige.

—¿¡Dónde está!, ¿¡ dónde está Ino!— Gritó bastante desquiciado Kiba, pues él se culpaba por no haber notado antes que Ino se había marchado y ahora estaba herida por su culpa.

—Ella se quedó distrayéndolos. Dijo que nos escondiéramos hasta que se los llevara a otra parte — Tsume hacía verdaderos esfuerzo para hablar pues el ruido de los disparos no cesaba; pero, entonces el sonido de tiros cesó, en vez de eso se escuchaban como los soldados buscaban algo y después gritos. A continuación se volvieron a escuchar tiros mezclados con gritos. Ino estaba armando un buen alboroto. Pero empezaron a llegar más soldados y ella sola no podía con todos ellos, asique comenzó a correr hacia el laboratorio y cuando vio que no estaban escondidos les gruñó enfadada..

—¡Escóndanse ya de una vez!— Gritó sin ni siquiera mirar a Kiba . Balas volaban por todas partes, y muchas de ellas impactaban. Cuando Ino aumentó su tamaño les hizo una seña para que siguieran mientras ella los entretenía. Hicieron caso a Ino y comenzaron a correr; pasaron por delante de un lugar que no tenía pared y desde el que permitía verse todo.

Cher estaba patidifusa, Cheza había pasado sonriendo pero la sorpresa se la daría la loba blanca y roja que iba detrás de ellos. Saltó y se tiró encima del general, intentando alcanzar su cuello. Pero herida y superada en número pronto fue capturada. Ino no opuso resistencia. El general dio la orden de disparar y nuevamente un tiro resonó en el aire.


End file.
